Días de escuela
by pame chan 42
Summary: Shintaro era un chico enfermizo. Haruka un jugador con futuro. Ambos se conocen un día de escuela descubriendo que su destino estaba enlazado desde antes. Las cosas jamás volverían a ser las mismas, pero eso estaba bien mientras ambos continuaran co-existiendo el uno junto al otro. —HaruShin, AU!—


Un pequeño AU donde Shintaro es el chico enfermizo y Haruka no lo es.

Inspirado de un headcanon de tumblr.

* * *

—Ven, ¡vamos allá!—gritó Ayano con un rostro lleno de ánimos mientras arrastraba a Shintaro por los inexplorados salones.

—No hay necesidad de entusiasmarse tanto, Ayano... —Respondió el de tez vagamente pálida sintiéndose incómodo por todo ese entusiasmo.

Ambos jóvenes aquel día de Noviembre, investigaban la desconocida escuela donde había un festival escolar. Shintaro y Ayano, amigos inseparables, eran dos jóvenes con enfermedades a los cuales el destino los había juntado de manera curiosa. Ellos eran los dos únicos chicos enfermos en su escuela secundaria y por esto, ambos compartía anécdotas y sucesos desagradables parecidos en sus vidas. Se había vuelto muy fácilmente amigos desde la primera vez que se conocieron en clases.

—Umh... este _maid_-café se ve bien... —analizó— ¡Entremos!—anunció entonces.

Shintaro al mirar la cara de entusiasmo de su amiga que nunca salía "por su salud", suspiró pesadamente aceptando su pedido.

—Bien, comeremos, pero no esperes que coma mucho —mencionó conociendo su apetito el cual era menor que el de cualquier chico común. Odiaba comer, tanto que su enfermedad y defensas empeoraban por ese simple hecho.

—¡Está bien! —gritó mientras como antes, tomaba su mano y lo adentraba en el salón.

Agradeció mentalmente que con ella nunca se negara a consumir alimentos, en su hogar sabía prácticamente no comía nada.

Al pasar al espacio, notaron las mesas ocupadas con personas conversando. Se sentaron cerca a una ventana y esperaron a que algún mozo o _maid_ tomara su orden. Al cabo de unos minutos, que para Shintaro fueron eternos, llegó un joven de 15 años; de cabello negro, con un lunar bajo el ojo derecho y una gran sonrisa.

—Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Kokonose Haruka, yo los atenderé hoy.—Habló con un dejo alegre mientras les entregaba el menú.

Empezaron a ojear aquella hoja de opciones mientras el mayor los dejaba para recoger los pedidos de otras mesas.

—Umh... creo que pediré...— No completó su frase pues vio como los ojos color piedra azabache de su amigo se posaron en el joven de lunar.—¿Shintaro?— Preguntó ya sabiendo que pasaba.

Su amigo era bastante enamoradizo después de todo, y ella lo sabía.

—¿Ah?—Volvió al mundo terrenal con las palabras de su amiga.—¿Sucede algo, Ayano...?—Preguntó preocupado de que ella hubiera notado "esa mirada".

—¿Estás bien? Te veo... rojo tomate.

—**No es nada**.—Se intentó excusar ocultándose tras una voz gruñona.—Creo que tengo que tomar mis medicinas, es **todo.**

—Pero acabas de tomarlas hace poco.

—Pues quizás recién me están haciendo efecto, no necesito que te preocupes, no eres mi madre.

Haruka al oír el pequeño bullicio volteó a ver que no ocurriera nada malo. Miró directamente a los ojos negros de Shintaro y entonces al ocurrir aquella conexión de miradas, el más bajo agachó el rostro y una vez más se trató de ocultar tras un ceño fruncido.

Haruka al ver que nada malo pasaba, volvió a oír el pedido de la mesa que atendía.

—Ja ja, te gusta ese chico, ¿no~?- Murmuró lo más bajito que podía.

—**Cállate.**

—Je je, Shintaro. Está bien que te guste. Es bastante lindo.

"¡¿Por qué demonios siempre aceptas mi homosexualidad?! Incluso, ¡me molestas!"

Ese sería siempre un gran misterio para el joven.

—Ayano, deja de decir tonterías.

—Vamos Shin, yo sé que si deseas, hasta podrían volverse novios.—De inmediato alzó el dedo índice y cerró los ojos.—**_Cada uno crea su destino, así que siempre hay que hacernos el mejor.—_**Expresó con voz clara seguido de un guiño cómplice.

Shintaro acto seguido miró con una cara de resignación hacia alguna esquina intentando huir de las palabras de aliento de Ayano. Le daban tanta esperanza, que deseaba hacer todas las cosas que quería hacer en su vida; pero de inmediato, recuerdos de sus limitaciones lo acechaban y lo enviaban a un abismo llamado depresión.

—No es tan fácil. Es decir... Yo no estaré aquí para siempre, y no me gustaría que alguien se pusiera triste sólo por alguien como yo.—Habló monótonamente.

Cuando se trataba de su enfermedad tendía a deprimirse bastante, tanto que meses antes entró en un cuadro depresivo que culminó en un intento de suicidio; por esto, una pastilla más se había unido a su cóctel medicinal diario.

—Eso es estúpido, llorar por alguien muerto, no debes hacerlo ni siquiera tú, Ayano.

—Es cierto... p-pero, mientras aún estás aquí, m-me gustaría verte feliz con alguien..., no importa si es un chico.—Le respondió con un intento de sonrisa.

Temía bastante perder a su mejor amigo. Quería evitar pensar en ello pues sufría, por eso se había propuesto que mientras estuviera Shintaro en aquella aventura llamada vida, fuera feliz. Que se auto-realizara como persona.

Lo quería tanto que le enseñaría qué era la felicidad, aún si era con otra persona.

Aún a pesar de sus ideales, ambos estuvieron en un parado y muerto silencio, hasta de repente, el joven de amplia sonrisa apareció una vez más.

—Bueno ¿ya decidieron?

—Ah, en realidad no, disculpe.—Se excusó Ayano con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Shintaro simplemente no respondió nada. Se sentía algo mal por las palabras salidas sin intensión, pero no lo suficiente como para cambiar de gesto parco.

—Umh... Bueno, si desean, el _crepe_ es la especialidad de una amiga mía. Los hace muy bien. Un poco de chocolate caliente también es bueno, ¡anima bastante!

—Umh... chocolate suena bien entonces. Deme uno especial, por favor.-Respondió Ayano sintiéndose un poco mejor

—A mi... deme un_ crepe_.—Habló Shintaro con frialdad.

—Bien, gracias por la orden.—Habló Haruka mientras les daba otra de sus típicas sonrisas y se retiraba a la cocina animado.

Al salir con entusiasmo, no pudo evitar voltear atrás para darles una ojeada. Le parecían bastante curiosos los dos jóvenes; el chico del grupo tenía una tez muy pálida, y por un segundo Haruka creyó que ambos estaban en una cita. Caminó hacia el recinto aledaño para darle la orden a su mejor amiga que estaba cocinando pues se había negado desde el principio a "atender mesas" y empezaron a hablar.

—Takane, tenemos dos órdenes, y que sean rápido.

—Ok— Respondió con su típica cara algo distante, algo que le recordó al chico que no podía ni mirarle a los ojos. En cierto modo, estaba seguro que lo conocía, como si se hubieran conocido antes, pero sin recordar el lugar ni el momento.

—Hey, ¿sucede algo?— Cuestionó Takane mientras veía a su mejor amigo detenido sin atender a otros comensales.—Ve ya a atender otras mesas.

—No. O bueno, sí. Es solo que hay un chico que me parece familiar, creo que lo he visto, pero no sé, ¿tú crees que lo conozcamos?

—¿Conozcamos Haruka?¿Es en serio? Ni siquiera he salido de este salón, no sé de quien me estás hablando.- Expresó mientras vertía un poco de masa líquida sobre una plancha para de inmediato esparcirla haciendo no quedaran grumos y que tuviera una forma redonda.- Es un joven de tez pálida y con unas ojeras muuuyyyy grandes. Creo que se llamaba... ¿Shintaro?

—¿Shintaro? Me suena.

—Y había una chica, se llamaba Ayano creo.

—¿Ayano...?—Pensó unos segundos.—Claro, ¡ahí está! Es la hija de ese profesor al que le ayudas, ¿cómo se llamaba...?—Hablaba mientras chasqueaba los dedos e intentaba recordar, pero de inmediato volvió a su labor antes de que la masa frita se pegara a la plancha. Empezó a colocar dos bolas de helado entonces. (Sabía que si hubiera sido por su amigo, hasta hubiera colocado cinco bolas, pero nadie hubiera podido acabar aquel platillo, claro, nadie más que él.)

—¿Tateyama-sensei?

—Sí, ese, Tateyama-siempre tarde-sensei.

—Ja ja—Rió recordando las veces en las que había ayudado a aquel profesor y se habían quedado hasta muy tarde por él. No le disgustaba ayudarle luego de sus clases con alumnos especiales; a pesar de lo cansado que estaba por las clases de basketball que tomaba, le encantaba ayudar a las personas.

—Pues recuerdo que una vez nos mostró una foto de él y su hija, creo que por ahí nos mostró una de ella con su mejor amigo, de ahí lo conoces, ...supongo. O creo que eso puedo pensar Haruka, que como te dije, no sé quien diablos es.

—Sí ¡eso debe ser! Siempre lista, gracias Takane.

—Sí sí...

Esperó un poco hasta que la joven acabara el platillo. Takane terminó por colocar unas hojas de hierba buena encima del postre y entonces le hecho al chocolate caliente que tenía ya un poco de crema batida y un _marshmellow_.

—Listo, ¡a ver si no les gusta!—Gritó la joven atrayendo la mirada de sus compañeros de la cocina.

Haruka rió al ver la encogida de hombros de su amiga y salió del recinto feliz. Le alegraba que sus compañeros de aula hubieran aceptado el hacer un café como él había propuesto. Al llegar a salón contiguo vio a los jóvenes hablando de manera más amena y se alegró. Caminó hacia ellos y luego les dejó sus pedidos.

Luego de minutos, cuando terminaron de comer, se les acercó una vez más, pero esta vez se dirigió decidido hacia la chica de uniforme femenino.

—Disculpa, ¿tú eres... hija del profesor Tateyama?

—Sí... esa soy yo.-Pronunció sorprendida.

—Ya veo, ¡que genial! Creo que hoy vamos a comer algo juntos, ¿te dijo?

—Sí, oh... entonces tú debes ser... claro, Haruka.- Pronunció recordando el nombre del joven y entonces se llevo la mano a la frente, no podía creer que no había recordado el nombre del chico antes.

—Sí, Kokonose Haruka.

—Claro, que torpe, ¡cómo me pude olvidar tu nombre!

—Jaja, no te preocupes.—De inmediato miró al joven frente a ella.—Y tú, eres Shintaro, ¿no?—Preguntó al susodicho.

—Sí.-Respondió con desconfianza y extrañeza.

—Jaja, no puedo creerlo, ambos aquí en mi salón. ¡Yo y Takane los veremos luego entonces! Y de la cuenta no se preocupen, es un regalo de la casa.- Les dijo para entonces irse.

La joven se despidió mientras Shintaro solo tenía una mirada perpleja.

—A-Ayano... ¡¿qué pasó?!

—¿Qué pasó de qué?

—¡De eso! ¿Lo conocías?-Preguntó intentando bajar su tono de voz pues el joven había volteado al oír los gritos. eso lo puso más nervioso.

—Pues papá me contó sobre unos chicos que le ayudan después de clases, hoy les iba a invitar a una comida, y bueno... se me olvidó contarte, quería que fuera sorpresa y por eso insistí en que vinieras. Nunca me esperé que fuera él, sabía que estaban por este piso, pero ni sabía que habían hecho un café, es una coincidencia creo.

—¿Coincidencia?

—Bueno, si no, **_destino_**.- Pronunció con un tono de mistisismo.

—Ayano, hiciste esto desde el principio...- Murmuró mientras se paraba de su silla y se dirigía a ver que cosas más habían en aquella preparatoria junto con su amiga que lo perseguía pidiendo perdón.

* * *

Al pasar las horas entonces llegó el momento del anhelado almuerzo. Haruka había esperado toda la mañana por aquello, más aún porque el profesor Tateyama le había prometido a él y a Takane que pagaría todo lo que quisieran por la ayuda proporcionada.

—Bien, esto es para mi~—Pronunció el chico alto y de cabello negro mientras traía una pila de comida seguido de su mejor amiga y el profesor que ahora se declaraba en completa bancarrota. Shintaro y Ayano se habían quedado en la mesa hablando desde el principio, ambos creyeron que la comida de Haruka iba a ser para todos, no solo para un comensal.

—Guau, eso es demasiado...—Profesó Shintaro mientras veía toda la comida, eso podía alimentarlo por toda una semana.

—Jeje, como bastante porque soy parte del grupo de baseball. Aunque desde que tengo memoria me gusta comer~—Mencionó feliz para de inmediato llevarse lo primero que encontró a la boca.

—Insisto, esto es extremo Haruka, ¡Vas a engordar!-Le gritó Takane.

—Vahmosh, no esh tan maloo.- Le respondió aún con comida en la boca.

—Que asco, ¡acaba de masticar!

—Jajaja.

Y así los cinco empezaron a hablar de algunos temas vagos; como que Haruka el próximo año se volvería el líder del grupo de beisball, que Takane había sido segunda en un torneo nacional, que Ayano y su joven compañero estarían en la misma preparatoria de ellos. Y así los más jóvenes descubrieron que al parecer siempre habían estado conectados, no solo porque estudiarían en la misma escuela o que tenía a alguien conocido en común, Kenjirou, si no que Takane y Shintaro habían sido contrincantes en un juego nacional y que Shintaro había sido el vencedor de la copa aquel año.

Al final de la tarde los cinco se fueron cada uno por su lado. Shintaro se fue particularmente feliz ese día porque si Haruka por apariencia le había gustado, por personalidad lo había enamorado completamente.

* * *

—Umh... me pregunto porque las chicas se tardan tanto...-Preguntó de la nada Haruka mientras veía la tarde ponerse. Era el día de San Valentín.

Era bien sabido que ese día todos se declaraban, y había habido una gran cantidad de chicas que se le habían confesado, pero él sin darse cuenta y siendo sincero, las había rechazado a todas.

La nota de amor que él quería ese día no le había llegado.

—No sé, creo que estan... ocupadas, son mujeres, si actúan como mi hermana, entonces se tardarán una hora en salir.—Sentenció Shintaro.

—Ah... no, ¡me tengo que ir! ¡Hoy van a cocinar pavo! ¡Nunca lo hacen!

—Es San Valentín después de todo.

—Sí, mamá y papá siempre cocinan algo delicioso hoy, ¿Tus padres como van a...?—De inmediato recordó al situación del joven, su padre estaba muerto.—Perdón... no debí.

—No te preocupes, está bien.-No se enojaba, era un comentario sin intensión.

El silencio se hizo presente mientras Haruka pensaba en como disculparse o mínimo, cambiar de tema.

—Oye Shintaro... siempre me ha dado curiosidad, si Ayano tuviera un novio, ¿cómo te sentirías?-Empezó preguntando cosas bastante ambiguas.

—Pues... es una rara pregunta. Supongo que feliz, ¿no? Es decir, ella debería tener un enamorado como cualquiera. Aún no entiendo como nadie le ha dicho nada. ...Que idiotas, no ven más allá de su condición. -Respondió con un ligero enojo.

—Umh... ya veo.

De nuevo otro corto silencio que rompía el ambiente llegó.

—Oh... diantres, a mi no me gustaría tener que lidiar con esto del amor, es decir, no es como que lo odio, el problema es que ¡nunca me llega la carta que quiero!

—¿La carta que quieres?- Preguntó Shintaro con suma curiosidad, pero con una mueca de enojo que no demostraba eso.

—Es que, verás, hace tiempo me gustaba Takane.-Shintaro al oírle sintió celos y tristeza.—Me gustaba un poco, y nunca le dije nada; pero ahora me gusta... Diantres, dime que no te espantarás...

—¿Espantarme? ¿por qué?

—Es que... prométeme que no verás raro.

—Lo prometo, ni que te gustara un pan o un personaje de anime, ¿no?.—Respondió Shintaro pensando en que su accionar era inmaduro para alguien de su edad. Jamás podría odiarlo después de todo.

—Ahora me gusta un **_chico_**.

Shintaro abrió los ojos cuanto pudo y lo miró fijo.

—¡N-no me mires así...! . Umh, cómo explicarlo, desde siempre he tenido una predilección por los hombres. No sé, me atraen más, pero soy bi, no gay completo si es que eso crees...- Intentó explicarle lo mejor que podía sobre su orientación sexual, sentía que era inútil a pesar todo.

—Ya veo...

—Y pues... hoy quería recibir una carta de alguien, pero por desgracia no me llegó. Siempre ha sido así.

—Bueno, supongo que eso explica porque nunca ni yo ni Ayano te hemos visto con novia... Ja ja.

—No te burles, duele.

—No me estoy burlando Haruka, solo me ale- - Para su suerte su consciencia atacó y pudo evitar que dijera más.

—¿Te alegra?- Se sonrojó increíblemente el más alto.

—Yo no he dicho eso...-Respondió con seriedad pues era verdad.

—Ja ja.

—Cállate Haruka, estás bastante confundido... yo no dije que me alegrara que fueras gay, tú pusiste esas palabras en mi boca según tu mente retorcida.

—Jaja, perdón Shintaro... jaja.

Por tercera vez entonces se quedaron callados sin hablar, pero esta vez no era porque estuvieran incómodos, sino porque ambos se sentían tan a gusto que no necesitaban que más palabras fueran dichas.

—No es como que sea romántico... es solo que, deseaba que aquella persona me lo dijera, me da un poco de miedo decirle; es decir, me vería tan raro... Pero es bastante lindo.- Pronunció con voz apacible.—Me gustaría cuidarlo para siempre, quiero estar para él toda la vida, lo que podamos vivir juntos bueno. Sí, es bastante cursi...— Lo admitía-, pero supongo que así es el amor. Lastima que le guste alguien.

—¿Alguien?

—Y pensar que nos conocimos por esa persona en parte...- Pensaba en una joven que siempre usaba una misma prenda especial todas las veces que se veían.

—No te deberías rendir entonces.

—¿Ah?

—Yo... me gustaría que le dijeras, es decir, e-es... bonito estar enamorado, ¿no? Quien sabe, quizas hasta te co...-Shintaro no podía acabar con sus palabras la idea de que quizás hablaba de alguien más le dolía.

Desde pequeño había aprendido a no esperar nada del amor, estaba enfermo y la mayoría de chicas y chicos lo veían mal cuando niño. Les daba hasta miedo estar cerca de él, "temían contagiarse" a pesar de que lo que sufría no se transmitía.

—S-Shintaro, ¿estás bien?

—Sí... creo que solo necesito mis medicamentos, me siento un poco mareado.-Haruka dio un respingo y de inmediato se le acercó.

—Demonios, ¿quieres que llame a Tateyama-sensei?

—No te preocupes, estoy bien.-Sonrió vagamente.

—¿De veras?

—Sí... no hay necesidad que hagas esto.- Respondió avergonzado y enojado.

—Me preocupas mucho en realidad, la vida no sería lo mismo sin ti.

—Gracias... supongo.- Le respondía con tal frialdad que Haruka notaba que lo que le respondía era mera cortesía.

—Es la verdad, no...No quería ni pensar en aquello. -Y entonces, en un impulso lo abrasó.-No sé que haría sin ti Shintaro. ¿Dime, la vida es para ser así de infeliz? ¿Es para ver que la persona que te gusta, se le escapa la vida de las manos mientras tú tienes una vida _perfecta_-Haruka lo abrasó lo más fuerte que pudo y el más bajo por primera vez sintió la calidez de un abraso y la _sensación_ de ser correspondido.

—Ha-Haruka, esto es... raro.— Entonces reaccionó, la pose era muy comprometedora y se podrían meter en problemas.—Nos... van a ver.—Dijo aunque quisiera todo lo contrario. Amaba el calor que despedía su cuerpo, pero hasta cierto punto sabía que estaba mal.

—Jaja, perdón. Creo que solo soy muy emotivo... ya sabes, muy gay con la persona que me gusta.—Rió para sí mientras pensaba en que quizás había dejado salir sus sentimientos a flote de manera muy precipitada, no se había dado cuenta del sonrojo del menor cuando dijo lo último.

Se quedaron de nuevo en silencio mientras esperaban.

—Haruka -Esta vez fue Shintaro el que inició la conversación.- Creo que... un día recibirás esa carta. Estoy seguro.

—¿E-en cerio?-Preguntó ilusionado.

—Sí, estoy... seguro.-Entonces rió con esa característica sonrisa calmada y así hizo que el corazón del otro latiera fuertemente.

—Que bien...-Pronunció al aire para mirar el cielo anaranjado con una gran sonrisa.

Ambos se alegraron por haberle pedido a su mejor amiga respectiva el que les diera tiempo para confesarse. Claro, no habían logrado aquello, pero podían sentir que era el inicio de algo. Eso era lo que ambos querían creer.

* * *

Pasaron los meses y empezaron a tener una especie de "relación"; salían cada tanto, hablaban, se sentía a gusto con el otro, y entonces un 15 de Agosto los sentimientos pudieron salir a la luz por primera vez.

—S-Shintaro...-Habló Haruka nervioso mientras sostenía tres globos rojos en forma de corazón y un gran y esponjoso peluche. Sí, se le había pasado la mano.—Q-quieres ser mi...—El nerviosismo no lo dejo continuar.— S-ser mi...- Sudaba frío y ya se había estancado en sus palabras, era lo mismo como cuando practicaba frente al espejo.

_"Demonios, no ahora..."_

Shintaro se sonrojó. Usualmente odiaba las cosas destinadas a ser regalos de amor, pero ese día no podía evitar gustar de estas.

—Yo... seré tu...-Las palabras no salían de igual manera.—Yo... seré tu enamo...—El aire se le había ido, sentía su corazón latir demasiado fuerte, tanto que empezó a preocuparse. Respiró hondamente intentando calmarse.—_Yoseretuenamorado_.—Soltó con la salida de un suspiro, difícil de entender para cualquiera, menos para el joven más alto del lugar.

Haruka sonrió de manera tan ilusionada que aquello apenas si llegaba a parecer un esbozo de felicidad, era algo parecido a una sonrisa nerviosa. Soltó los globos que escaparon y el peluche que cayó. Se acercó sin pensarlo y de inmediato lo abrasó.

Sus corazones latían y sentían que morirían por el bochorno que cada uno sentía por el nerviosismo, pero se quedaron quietos por largo tiempo.

—Oye... jamás dejes de hacer esto.-Pronunció en un suspiro grave, bastante bajo, poco comprensible para los oídos humanos.

Haruka entendía a que se refería, la vida podía llegar a ser bastante corta... Ya lo había aceptado, y no quería más que una vida.

Valía la pena intentarlo.

—Sí, lo sé, nunca te dejaría.-Le dijo mientras sentía un nudo en la garganta. No quería pensar en aquel destino que les esperaba.- Yo te abrasaré, y jamás te dejaré ir.-Le dijo mientras la voz se le quebraba ligeramente. Miró su rostro y fue institivo, le dió un beso, largo, haceindo que sus ojos se cerraran.

Shintaro al separarse de aquel roce se palpó los labios, parecía irreal lo que estaba viviendo, demasiado, pero por un segundo quiso creer que podía ser cierto, que su vida podía tener aunque sea un _mísero_ día bueno. No, no estaba soñando, no estaba loco.

—Entonces, esto es real. Haruka, sabes lo que me pasará, y aún así tú...—Haruka posó su mano sobre sus labios.

—No importa, soy feliz de compartir mis días junto a ti, no pienso dejarte ir, así que, tampoco me dejes, ¿ok? Prometo estar junto a ti si tú prometes estar junto a mi siendo feliz.-Le dijo mientras alzaba el meñique.

Una promesa para ambos.

—...—Miró aquellos lagos negro que siempre lo habían cautivado. Haruka entonces sonrió, y Shintaro a pesar del miedo que tenía ya sabia que responder.- Está bien, prometo estar contigo el tiempo que pueda.- Le dijo para cumplir aquella promesa con el entrelazamiento de sus dedos.

Haruka sonrió una vez más y Shintaro le correspondió en la felicidad a la vez.

**_Y así ambos compartieron sus días felices todo lo que duró una vida, y más._**

* * *

Discúlpenme mientras lloro en un rincón.

*se tira al piso y se hace bolita*

Gracias.

Espero les haya gustado, estuvo demasiado tiempo en mi cuenta guardado, lo arreglé un poco y genial, ya lo publiqué este fic.

ShinHaru porque son amor, y ya lo he dicho, son OTP, demasiado bellos.

Si alguien desea darme una idea—sobre todo si es para un lemon ShinHaru :v (?)— bien. O si me desean matar, también ok :v

Comentarios y demás, todo aceptado.

Pamela huye a hacer "weas"(trabajos de arquitectura sostenible -si, ese es su significado aunque no lo parezca... :v-) , chao~


End file.
